


Watch What You're Saying | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boyfriends, Brian Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Power of Words, Relationship Reveal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Jae protecting his lover BrianInspired by Day6 - Stop Talking (막말)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Watch What You're Saying | Jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

> Pls imagine Brian with his black framed thick glasses and curly hair bcs I can't attached image:(

Jae sighs for the umpteenth time. Brian looks so gloomy he wanna throw all this papers away and embrace him asking why he was frowning all day. Brian's desk is so far at front but he still could see him from here.

"Should I just call him?"

His finger act faster than his thoughts, pressing the button to call his secretary.

"Ask Brian Kang to come here. Right now."

"Brian Kang? As in our marketing department's Brian Kang?"

"Yes. How many Brian Kang you think there is in this company?" His secretary apologize and quickly sprint he could hear her heels sound running in panic.

She may think why would he ask for him. He could ask for the Marketing Manager instead.

"Mr. Kang, Director Park ask you to his office. Right. Now." She said while catching her breath. 

Brian furrowed his brows while cursing him in his head. The stares he get from the co-workers is not helping. Rumours are spreading and Jae's action is just like adding fuel to the fire. He sighs. 

_'Stop looking for me in the company, for God's sake'_

"Mr. Kang, would you please hurry up?" He looks at the secretary and bring a random files—for a little excuse.

He knocks the door twice and turn the knob after he heard a short "Come in."

He close the door behind him, and stand there in silent. His head hangs low, looking at the floor as if he's scared to meet him.

"Lock the door." Brian obeys right away. Jae already leans comfortably on the leather couch with his 2 buttons undone, tapping the seat beside him, eyes never leaves Brian. _God, what is he doing._

"Can you stop seeing me at work? Rumours are spreading." He start to ramble as he occupied the seat beside him.

"I don't care about that, bab—Brian. What I care for now is why are you frowning all day? Do they still talk shit to you?"

"Its nothing, Jae. I'm just tired."

"Liar." Jae pinch his nose. "Tell me."

"I said its nothing." He said, fidgetting his fingers.

Jae hold his hand, brushing his knuckles with his thumb.

"You won't lie to me. Right?"

Then, his tears rolled down his cheeks making Jae panic.

"Babe, why're you crying? Is it because of me?" He took off Brian's thick glasses before wiping his tears away. Brian shooked his head, holding his tears from breaking out.

"Then why? Who? Let me know."

"I-I... I don't want to tell you."

"You have to tell me, Brian. Who?"

"No, you will fire them just like last time. I don't want that."

"Then what do you want me to do if someone insults MY lover? Makes him cry and let insecurity swallows his self-esteem? What do you want me to do Brian?"

Last year, some of Brian co-workers caught Jae and Brian in the pantry, with Jae teasing the flustered Brian. Rumours spreads, faster than fire saying Brian seduced Jae to get promoted.

His works and ideas are often underestimated. His credibility being questioned and the worst, got mocked for his looks and personality.

Jae who caught them red-handed 'bullying' Brian, fired them right away. Brian ask him not to fire them, to give them another chance but no one could stop Jae. He is so fuming with anger.

Brian sniffs and try to take his glasses Jae been holding but Jae hold it out of Brian's reach.

"Tell me first, who are they and what they said to you?"

"But promise you won't fire them" Jae nods. "Promise?"

"Yes baby, I promised. Quick, who?"

"The finance guys..and girls."

"What they said? Or what they do to you?"

"They said...I-I'm a whore..and even if we're in a relationship I....don't deserves you. I'm a nerd, I'm ugl—"

"MOTHERFUC—"

"Wait! They didn't say this to me Jae, I just heard they talk behind me."

"What's the difference?!" Brian hold Jae before he bolts to the finance department and spits fire there.

"You promised me. No firing them." Jae sighs.

"If you continue with that acts, it's gonna be harder for me Jae. They will really think I'm taking advantage of you. Please. Don't make any scenes."

"But babe—"

"I'm okay. If you get mad I'll hand my resignation letter right away." Jae pulls Brian for a warm hug and kissed the younger nape, calming Brian and controlling his own emotion as well.

"Okay okay I won't. I'm sorry, baby."

"Why would you be sorry, its not your fault." Brian smiles.

"Oh you're so beautiful, and so your soul." Jae cooed, caressing his cheeks.

"I need to go now, give my glasses back." Jae put the glasses on for Brian and kiss his nose.

"See you."

He let out a heavy sigh, what should he do now? He really wants them to shut up and stop talking bad about Brian.

He won't forget how Brian cried, in a mess in his own apartment. How he cried without a sound, holding to scream his frustration out loud. He won't forget how Brian held his hand tight, afraid he would leave him after watching how he crumbled down in despair. He won't forget his promise to stay and faced everything together, in exchange with Brian's promise to be strong and won't lose hopes. They will shine together, he said against Brian's skin on the other night.

* * *

  
**9 a.m**

Brian get in the lifts as usual and press the level 2 button, but what strange is he feels like everyone staring at him. But not disgust or annoyed stares, he couldn't explain them. 

_'God, what is it this time?'_ He tries to act normal despites the uncomfortable stares surrounding him.

He quickly get to his desk and Wonpil—the kindest co-worker he have in this company grins at him. 

"Good morning, Mr. Kang!"

"Morning, Wonpil. You looks so happy, what happen?"

"Nah, not me. You're the one who supposed to be happy. You have the best boyfriend in the world." Brian was taken aback, his eyes widen and look around.

"Lower your voice please, and what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, right. I bet you don't know your boyfriend send an email to all Diaseis employees. ALL." Brian eyes almost popped out of the socket. He gets closer to peek at Wonpil's laptop screen.

**Dear staffs,**

**This is to inform that some of you have been found to resort to an unprofessional approach in the work place. This email shall serve as a warning email for your rude belittling attitude to one of our staff named Brian Kang. Therefore, I being the Director and his lover would like to personally warn you to WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING.**

**This warning shall mean that you must NOT talk bad and ill about ANYBODY in the work place on working hour. You are also being ordered to show some professionalism and RESPECT while dealing with fellow office workers. If you are found to disobey any of these points, then you shall be DISMISSED without a prior notice.**

**Let's respect each other, together we build a healthy and positive work place for everyone.**  
**Have a nice day.**

**Regards,**

**Jae Dennis Park**  
**Marketing Director**  
**Diaseis Inc.**

Brian don't even blink. "What the hell is he doing?" He mumbles, still heard by Wonpil.

"This is good. _Together we build a healthy and positive work place for everyone_. I like that line. He's so cool." Wonpil amused.

Brian get to his desk back in silence, trying to calm himself down. Breathe in and out. He don't know if he needs to be mad or just laugh it off.

He choose to send Jae a message. To eat lunch together.

* * *

Jae smiles, looking at Brian walking to his car with his eyes scanning the surrounding carefully.

"You're still scared people will caught us together? Really?" He asks with unbelievable tone as Brian flopped onto the seat beside him.

"Is that even a question?"

"But everyone already know tho?"

"You're crazy. Why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop acting dumb. The email, Jae. Why? You're abusing your power."

"No its not. I'm just warning them, to watch what they're saying at the work place. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Do you really send that to everyone?"

"Everyone, except my boss and you." He laughs.

"You're crazy." Brian shooked his head in disbelief.

"You missed a few words more. I'm crazy. Crazy in love with you." He winks his eye.

"Ew. That's gross. I'm so sorry." He said, embarassed with his own remark.

"I didn't say anything tho." Brian holding his laugh. They looked at each other then laughs it off as Jae start driving his car out of the parking lot.

"But don't you think you need to thank me or something?"

"You're so unbelievable, I can't handle your demeanor." Brian sounds dramatically so done and tired that Jae is holding his laughter.

"But I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, despite them being so silly and random sometimes. Thank you." Brian reach his left hand, hold it then kissed the back of his hand so soft. Jae glanced at him for a second before focusing back on the road.

"You've been through so much, Brian. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you. This is the least I could do for you, I hope they take my words seriously and stop being rude to my baby. Thank you too, sweetheart." He said, smiling. He didn't need to glance to know his lover is blushing.

"Its gonna take a while. They would still stares at you before finally accepting the fact that their gorgeous Director is taken. Just put your head up, keep your chin up, you're my incredible lover. You must be proud of yourself. Understand?" Brian nods.

"Jae, should I change my hairstyle?"

"You looks lovely with any hairstyle, so its up to you."

"Hm, should I get lasik surgery too?"

"If you're ready I could book an appoinment for you. Just tell me whenever."

The traffic light stopped them, giving Jae the chance to steal a kiss on Brian's cheek.

"Brian, I never ask you to change a thing. But if you really want to change, make sure you're changing it for yourself. Not for others. I'm going to support you in whatever you do, so be confident."

Brian nods and said "Thank you" in his tiny voice he would make whenever he's embarassed.

There's a moment of silence between them, just Brian drawing tiny circle on Jae's hand with his thumb.

It takes a few second before they said _"I love you"_ in unison at the same time.

And a few seconds more before they laughs at each other.


End file.
